弱音を吐く
by Seiryuu Sakurane
Summary: Yowane o haku, menunjukkan sayap putih. Namanya memiliki arti yang dalam, tapi Haku tidak menyukai namanya itu. Tapi, saat Haku sedang bernyanyi, Dell selalu melihat ada sepasang sayap putih yang melambai dengan lembut di punggungnya. Kumpulan drabble.


**弱音を吐く**

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

**Yowane Haku & Honne Dell © CAFFEIN**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp & perusahaan lainnya**

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

**A. Addicted**

Haku sangat menyukai _sake_. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan rasa suka Haku pada minuman tradisional itu.

―Oh, tapi itu dulu.

Semenjak seorang Voyakiloid baru diciptakan ― Honne Dell namanya ―, bahkan _sake_ favoritnya pun tidak bisa mengalahkan rasa suka Haku pada Dell.

* * *

**B. Beauty**

"… Cantik."

"Dell…?"

"Ma-maksudku, sa-salju…! S-saljunya yang cantik! Bu-bukan kau, loh! J-jangan ge-er! A-aku nggak bermaksud bilang k-kalau kau itu cantik!"

Haku tertawa kecil. Karena dia tahu, Dell memang tidak pintar berbohong.

* * *

**C. Cry**

Haku selalu menangis. Entah karena masalah kecil, entah karena masalah besar. Haku selalu saja menangis.

Tapi Haku menangis bukan karena ia lemah atau cengeng, tapi karena Haku sudah terlalu banyak menanggung beban sebagai Vocaloid gagal.

Tapi kebanyakan orang tidak pernah mengetahui beban yang ditanggung Haku; Mereka semua mengira bahwa Haku itu cengeng. Hanya Dell yang tahu bahwa Haku menangis karena beban yang ditanggungnya. _Hanya Dell seorang._ Dan hanya Dell juga yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum kembali.

* * *

**D. Definition**

Menurut kebanyakan orang (bahkan aplikasi pencari di internet, _g**gle_), definisi dari cinta adalah "sebuah emosi dari kasih sayang yang kuat, yang mengandung makna perasaan yang rumit."

Tapi, menurut Haku, definisi dari cinta adalah "aku dan Honne Dell."

… Okeeee… Apa Haku salah minum obat, sehingga ia jadi ngelantur begini?

* * *

**E. Egoist**

'Egois' adalah salah satu sifat yang tidak bisa lepas dari setiap diri manusia, termasuk Haku. Meskipun ia selalu mengalah, jauh di dalam hatinya, Haku tetaplah egois.

Bukan. Bukannya Haku egois karena ia ingin selalu dinomor-satukan oleh Master, ingin selalu dibanggakan, ataupun karena ingin memiliki semua barang yang menarik perhatiannya (percayalah, Haku tidak separah itu). Haku egois karena ia hanya ingin Dell terus memperhatikannya, dan bukan yang lain. Haku juga ingin Dell terus berada di sampingnya. Itu saja.

* * *

**F. Family**

Jika sudah menikah nanti, Haku ingin hidup bahagia dan damai bersama suaminya. Ia ingin tinggal di Kyōto yang tenang. Ia ingin mempunyai sepasang anak kembar, laki-laki dan perempuan. Yang laki-laki akan ia namai Haruki, dan yang perempuan Haru. Ia ingin melahirkan di musim semi.

Dan orang yang ia inginkan menjadi suaminya itu―

―Ah, wajahnya memerah begitu melihat Dell yang sedang bekerja di depan _laptop_-nya.

* * *

**G. Guardian**

Daripada partner menyanyi, bagi Haku, Dell itu lebih mirip dengan… Err… Seorang penjaga. ― ya, seperti _guardian angel_.

Kalau tidak ada Dell, Haku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya (Dell-lah yang mengatur Haku tentang apa saja yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukannya). Apalagi, Haku termasuk tipe orang yang lumayan ceroboh, dan Dell selalu berada di samping Haku. Benar-benar seperti manusia dan _guardian angel_-nya, bukan?

―Yah, walaupun tampang seram Dell tidak cocok untuk membuatnya disebut sebagai malaikat, sih…

* * *

**H. Hate**

Haku adalah tipe orang yang berhati lembut dan penyayang; ia tidak bisa benar-benar membenci seseorang.

Oleh karena itu, Haku tidak bisa membenci Dell yang selalu menjauhi, membentak, dan memarahinya (Dell kan, satu-satunya orang yang bisa Haku ajak bicara tanpa rasa canggung sedikit pun).

Sayangnya, Haku tidak tahu kalau sifat kasar Dell itu adalah bukti bahwa Dell menyukai Haku. Ck, dasar, _tsundere_.

* * *

**I. Ice Cream**

Menurut Haku, Dell itu seperti es… Es krim. Tapi bukan berarti bodoh dan ceria seperti Kaito, loh. Dell benar-benar seperti es krim.

Dingin di luar, namun lembut dan manis di dalam.

Dan mungkin, hal ini tidak akan terpikir oleh Haku jika Dell tidak mentraktirnya makan es krim di _café_ seperti saat ini.

* * *

**J. June Bride**

Selain ingin menjadi penyanyi terkenal dan hidup tenang dan bahagia, Haku juga ingin menjadi _June Bride_, pengantin di bulan Juni.

Bulan Juni memang musim hujan yang akan menyusahkan, tapi konon, pasangan pengantin yang menikah di bulan Juni akan hidup bahagia selamanya. Dan Haku ingin terus hidup bahagia bersama Dell.

* * *

**K. Kiss**

Haku memejamkan kedua matanya dan menutupi wajahnya yang sekarang sudah semerah tomat dengan kedua tangannya, bersembunyi di belakang tembok.

Apa yang baru saja ia lakukan? Bodoh! Kenapa ia bisa tergoda untuk mencium pipi Dell yang sedang ketiduran? Bisa gawat kalau Dell bangun dan mengetahui apa yang ia lakukan tadi.

Tapi toh, beberapa saat kemudian, saat Dell bangun, ia memanggil Haku ke kamarnya, menyuruh Haku mendekatkan telinganya (dengan alasan ada sesuatu yang mau ia bisikkan), dan kemudian balas mencium pipi Haku, lalu pergi keluar membeli rokok dengan santainya. Haku cengo di tempat.

* * *

**L. Lily**

Haku menyukai semua jenis bunga; dari yang kecil sampai yang besar, dari yang berwarna sederhana sampai yang berwarna-warni. Tapi, di antara semua itu, satu bunga yang paling Haku sukai adalah bunga lili.

Ya, bunga lili. Bunga berwarna kuning pucat (kadang putih) dengan bau harumnya yang khas; bunga yang berarti suci, manis, sederhana, rapuh, dan cantik; satu-satunya bunga yang disukai Dell.

―Dell…! Ah, benar juga… Haku sangat menyukai bunga lili dan semakin menyukainya saat Dell bilang padanya kalau bunga lili itu sangat mirip dengannya.

* * *

**M. Moon**

Bulan purnama malam ini bersinar dengan sangat terang, tanpa awan sedikit pun yang menghalanginya. Cahayanya yang putih lembut, membuat Haku terpesona (meskipun Haku sendiri tahu kalau bulan hanya memantulkan cahaya dari Matahari, tapi tetap saja). Dan sekarang, Haku mengerti kenapa kebanyakan gadis akan senang bila orang yang mereka sukai mengatakan kalau mereka mirip dengan Bulan.

Tapi Dell tidak pernah sekalipun mengatakan kalau Haku seperti Bulan. Dan jujur saja, Haku kecewa karenanya.

Oh, Haku, andaikan ia tahu bahwa sebenarnya permukaan Bulan itu jelek dan tidak rata. Haku itu cantik dan lembut, tidak seperti permukaan Bulan. ― Oke, Dell akan mengatakan "Kau mirip dengan cahaya Bulan" pada Haku lain kali.

* * *

**N. Nightmare**

"Dell, aku selalu bermimpi buruk… D-dan entah kenapa, mimpi itu terus berulang saat aku tidur… Aku bermimpi… Dell di-_uninstall_, lalu… La-lalu Dell ― T-tidak ada Dell lagi… Aku… Aku takut, Dell… A-aku tidak mau… Tidak mau mimpi itu jadi kenyataan… Aku ingin… D-Dell selalu berada di sampingku, melindungiku dari mimpi buruk itu…"

* * *

**O. O**

Hubungan mereka seperti sebuah lingkaran. Lingkaran yang bulat sempurna.

Haku ingin diperhatikan Dell, tapi Dell selalu sibuk dengan Kaito, sementara Kaito selalu sibuk 'mengejar' Miku, dan Miku selalu mendukung Haku.

Haku sendiri sih, tidak keberatan dengan keberadaan Kaito dan Miku; malah, Haku senang dengan mereka berdua. Karena dengan mereka, terciptalah hubungan yang seperti lingkaran ini. ― Sebuah hubungan tanpa awal dan tanpa akhir. (Apalagi, karena Miku dan Kaito juga mendukungnya untuk mendapatkan hati Dell.)

* * *

**P. Princess**

Kalau disamakan dengan putri, mungkin, Haku paling cocok menjadi… Uuh… Coba lihat… Putri Salju? Tidak, tidak. Haku memang berkulit putih, tapi ia tidak berambut hitam; Kaai Yuki-lah yang lebih cocok menjadi Putri Salju. Putri Tidur? Cinderella? Putri Duyung? Bah, tidak, tidak, dan tidak. Haku bahkan tidak pernah mengharapkan seorang pangeran tampan untuk menjemputnya.

Mungkin… Si Cantik dan Si Buruk Rupa? Ya! Itu dia! Si Cantik yang seorang gadis desa biasa, dan ia tidak pernah mengharapkan seorang pangeran di kehidupannya yang sederhana. Sama seperti Haku. Haku hanyalah seorang wanita biasa dengan kehidupannya yang biasa saja.

Siapa Si Buruk Rupa? Uuh… Dell, tentu saja. Meskipun wajah Dell tidak bisa dibilang jelek atau buruk rupa, tapi sifatnya itu… Tapi, yah, apa peduli Haku? Yang penting, ia bahagia dengan kehidupannya bersama Dell.

* * *

**Q. Quiet**

Suasana di _VocaUtau Mansion_ selalu ramai, sangat ramai. Dan pasti, hal itu bisa membuat kalian (terutama Master) pusing tujuh keliling. Tapi, bila kalian memasuki bagian Voyakiloid, suasana akan berubah menjadi sangat sepi ― suram, malah. Penghuni tetap di bagian Voyakiloid hanyalah Haku dan Dell. Hakuo, Deruko, Kiaito, Tekuno, dan Voyakiloid lainnya lebih memilih untuk tinggal di rumah masing-masing.

Meskipun begitu, Haku menyukainya. Haku menyukai tempat yang tenang, begitu juga dengan Dell. Di tempat yang tenang itu, hubungan mereka akan bertambah dekat, karena mereka adalah satu-satunya teman bicara bagi yang lainnya.

* * *

**R. Rainbow**

Selain kucing, bunga lili, salju, _sake_ atau bir, dan makanan manis, hal lainnya yang Haku sukai adalah pelangi.

Tentu saja, sebagai seorang pria yang perhatian (meski ia sendiri tidak mau mengakuinya), Dell selalu mengajak Haku keluar saat hujan turun, tanpa payung dan jas hujan. Dell akan selalu melindungi Haku dari hujan dengan jas laboratoriumnya yang sudah usang.

Dan ketika hujan sudah mulai reda, pelangi akan muncul perlahan-lahan di langit. Senyum Haku mengembang, dan entah kenapa, Dell selalu ikut tersenyum karenanya.

* * *

**S. Sleep**

Dell adalah Voyakiloid alias _fail version_ dari Kagamine Len, _male_ vocaloid manis yang sangat terkenal. Meski begitu, sifat mereka berdua sangat bertolak belakang.

Len yang ceria, murah senyum, periang, bersahabat, dan sopan. Dell yang galak, kasar, blak-blakan, penyendiri, dan tidak bisa diajak bercanda sama sekali. Orang yang baru mengenal Dell, tentu tidak akan menyangka kalau ternyata ia diciptakan dari Len.

Len yang manis, dan Dell yang tidak ada manisnya sama sekali, itu satu hal yang pasti. Namun, hanya Haku yang mengetahui sisi manis dari Dell. Di pagi buta, di depan layar _monitor_-nya, Dell selalu ketiduran karena bekerja lembur. Dan di saat itulah, Haku melihat wajah seorang Honne Dell yang sedang tidur. ― Aih, wajahnya bahkan tampak polos, seperti seorang anak kecil, dan jauh lebih manis daripada Len.

* * *

**T. Twins**

Banyak orang yang bilang kalau Yowane Haku dan Honne Dell itu adalah sepasang kakak-adik atau sepasang kembar. Tapi pada kenyataannya, mereka hanyalah partner dan saudara angkat, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Meskipun hubungan sebagai 'keluarga asli' jauh lebih dekat dan spesial daripada hubungan sebagai 'partner dan saudara angkat', Haku tetap lebih menyukai hubungannya dengan Dell yang sekarang ini.

Lagipula, Haku sudah mencintai Dell, lebih dari cinta di antara keluarga. Haku mencintai Dell sebagai pasangan hidupnya.

* * *

**U. Umbrella**

Seorang peramal mengatakan kalau Haku akan menemukan pasangan hidupnya tidak lama lagi di bawah payung. Terkesan garing, memang; seperti alur cerita yang dipaksakan di kebanyakan _shōjo manga_. Tapi toh, Haku yang merupakan tipe orang yang selalu penasaran, akhirnya mulai pergi keluar dengan selalu membawa payung ungu lipat kesayangannya, seperti saran si peramal itu.

Dua minggu sudah berlalu, dan Haku tidak akan percaya dengan yang namanya ramalan lagi, jika saja ia tidak bertemu dengan Dell yang sedang berteduh di depan sebuah _konbini_ karena hujan, lalu mereka pulang bersama dengan satu payung itu.

* * *

**V. Vampire**

Menurut Haku, Dell itu seperti vampir. Tahu vampir, 'kan? ― Makhluk tampan (atau cantik untuk yang perempuan) seperti manusia berkulit pucat, penghisap darah, dan sang korban yang darahnya dihisap juga akan berubah menjadi vampir. Makhluk yang hanya bisa dikalahkan dengan bawang putih dan salib.

Bedanya, Dell tidak suka darah dan tidak bisa dikalahkan hanya dengan bawang putih dan salib. Dell menyukai kopi dan rokok, dan kelemahannya adalah… Tangisan Haku. Ya, saat Haku menangis, Dell akan langsung panik dan menunjukkan sisi lembutnya.

* * *

**W. Wings**

"Yowane… Haku…" Saat pertama kali Haku mendengar nama yang diberikan padanya itu, hal pertama yang terlintas di otaknya adalah kata 'yowane o haku', yang berarti 'menunjukkan sayap putih'.

Meskipun namanya memiliki arti yang dalam, Haku tidak pernah menyukai namanya itu. Nama itu terlalu bagus untuknya. Haku sendiri bahkan tidak mempunyai sayap. Heh, nama yang tidak berarti apa-apa.

Tapi, saat Haku sedang bernyanyi, entah pandangan Dell yang semakin kabur atau efek samping dari suka bekerja lembur, Dell selalu melihat ada sepasang sayap putih yang melambai dengan lembut di punggungnya. Dan semakin lama, seiring berjalannya waktu, sayap itu tampak semakin besar.

* * *

**X. Xenophobia**

_Xenophobia_ adalah rasa takut terhadap orang asing; dan itulah _phobia_ Haku. Haku takut dengan orang asing. Karena itu juga, saat pertama kali Dell diciptakan, Haku terus berusaha untuk menjauh darinya ― atau setidaknya, menghindari kontak mata dengannya. Apalagi, Dell saat itu tampak menyeramkan. Rambut peraknya yang dikuncir satu ke belakang dengan asal, matanya yang berwarna merah darah, tatapan matanya yang tajam, dan rokok yang selalu dihisapnya itu… Saat pertama kali melihatnya saja, Haku sudah ketakutan tiga-perempat mati.

Tapi sekarang, Haku tidak takut lagi dengan Dell. Hal yang Haku takuti sekarang adalah perasaannya terhadap Dell. Haku yang dulunya takut pada Dell, sekarang malah mencintainya. _Phobia _itu benar-benar mengerikan.

* * *

**Y. Yearn**

Salah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang Haku inginkan adalah agar Dell mengetahui perasaannya, atau setidaknya, agar Dell bisa terus bersamanya, berada di sampingnya.

Tanpa Haku ketahui, sebenarnya, Dell juga mendambakan hal itu.

* * *

**Z. Zephyr**

Angin sepoi-sepoi di sore hari saat musim panas memang sejuk; tidak heran kalau Haku menyukainya.

Sebenarnya, sih, dibilang suka, bukan; dibilang tidak suka, juga bukan. Yang membuat Haku menyukainya itu karena ada Dell di sampingnya.

Sore hari, saat daun-daun pohon tampak bergoyang ditiup angin, Haku akan selalu membuka jendela kamarnya dan mulai menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang bertiup. Lalu, Dell akan datang ke kamarnya, dan entah kenapa, tanpa alasan dan tujuan yang jelas, berdiri di sampingnya, dan ikut menikmati angin tersebut. Meskipun angin yang bertiup itu sejuk, Haku tetap saja merasa panas. Aneh.

* * *

**-Owari-**

**_Otanjōbi omedetō_,_ temeeeee_! 8DDDD #plak**  
**Sori telat banget, salahkan UTS sekolah kita yang nggak ada _awesome_-nya sama sekali, yang beda banget dengan gue yang _AWESOME_ ini ._. #doubleplak**

**Ini A-Z tentang DellHaku, dari sisi Haku X3  
Ada yang dari sisi Dell juga, tapi ceritanya beda kok :3**

**Kalau _minna-san_ merasa ada kata asing, itu hasil cari di kamus, tuh OTZ**  
**Banyak yang OOT juga, sih, maaf OTZ**  
**Gue benci lu, _temeeee_ #kicked**

**'O', maksudnya bulat seperti lingkaran ._."**  
**'_Xenophobia_' artinya _phobia_ (rasa takut) terhadap orang asing. Saya juga _phobia_ ini, loh ._. #curcol**  
**'_Zephyr_' artinya angin sepoi-sepoi, terbukti di Om Gugel, kok ._.d**

**Maaf kalau terkesan datar. Saya nggak pinter bikin cerita buat _pair_ yang malu-malu gini, sih (_ _)"**  
**Dan sekedar informasi, cerita yang satu (mungkin) nggak ada hubungannya dengan cerita dengan yang lainnya.**

**~Seiryuu Kasane**


End file.
